In the past, driving such a device as a calendar installed in a mechanical or electronic analog timepiece was accomplished by adopting a system in which a date dial or the like was driven by means of driving power obtained from a portion of a wheel train. In accordance with this method, it was necessary to provide a driving source which, in the case an electronic timepiece, constantly delivered more power than was actually necessary to drive a date wheel or the like by means of an electro-mechanical transducer, and it was therefore required to provide sufficient power margin when designing the timepiece. As a result, these systems were defective since the transducer consumed too much power. Furthermore, it was difficult to design a mechanism which could instantly switch over a display since driving was accomplished by means of the wheel train.